jynxkizsfandomcom-20200214-history
Engineer
The engineer uses steam power to power all their tinker devices. Nothing is beyond an engineer's problem solving abilities. RESTRICTION: HUMAN, GNOME, GOBLIN, AND KOBOLD ONLY Creating an Engineer As you make your engineer, think about whether you are self taught or attended an engineering university. What did your character want to do with the skills of an engineer? What projects did your character attempt to learn about what can and cannot be done? Quick Build You can make an engineer quickly by following these suggestions. First, Intelligence should be your highest ability score, followed by Dexterity. Second, choose the sage background. 'Class Features' As an engineer, you gain the following class features. Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d6 per engineer level Hit Points at 1st Level: 6 + your Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d6 (or 4) + your Constitution modifier per engineer level after 1st Proficiencies Armor: Light armor Weapons: Simple weapons Tools: smith's tools, tinker's tools, any one tool of your choice Saving Throws: Intelligence, Dexterity Skills: Choose three skills from Arcana, History, Insight, Investigation, Medicine, Nature, Perception, and Religion Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: • (a) leather armor or (b) scale mail and a shield (if proficient) • (a) any simple weapon or (b) any martial weapon (if proficient) • (a) any tool you are proficient in or (b) any martial weapon (if proficient) • (a) a scholar’s pack or (b) a dungeoneer’s pack • A dagger, smith's tools, tinker's tools, and 20 basic ammunition of your choice. Engineering University At 1st level, you choose a focus in Analytical Engines, Automata, Ballistics, Fluid Dynamics, or Mechanized Armor. Your choice grants you features at 1st level and again at 3rd, 6th, 10th, 14th, and 18th level. Portable Lab You start with a fully functional automated portable lab. Your portable lab can continuously craft one type of item even while you are fighting, traveling, or sleeping. You use your crafting bonuses, and you need to provide the raw materials and tools for crafting. The lab has disadvantage on all crafting checks while it is traveling. You can spend 1 hour to change what item the lab is crafting. All class features that require a short or long rest can be queued and crafted simultaneously. If your portable lab is lost or destroyed, you can craft a new one within 24 hours out of mechanical components, ore, and/or spare parts. A portable lab requires a lot of fine tuning and maintenance, and an engineer can only upkeep one functional portable lab per day. Your portable lab is powered by readily available fuels like wood or coal. Instead of crafting, it can be set to mine or harvest wood. A portable lab can transport a maximum of 200 pounds in addition to its own weight of 200 pounds. Your portable lab can follow you around with simple commands and/or adjustments. Invention In your tinkering, you have made discoveries and designs for new devices. At 2nd level, you gain an invention of your choice. Your invention options are detailed at the end of the class description. When you gain certain engineer levels, you gain additional inventions of your choice, as shown in the Inventions column of the Engineer table. Inventions use your Intelligence modifier to determine save DC and attack modifier. Invention save DC '= 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier '''Invention attack modifier '= your proficiency bonus + your intelligence modifier Trap Intuition Starting at 2nd level, you have developed a knack for understanding of how mechanical traps work. You have advantage on all Perception checks against mechanical traps. A Perception check should always be rolled by either you or the GM whenever your character is near a trap, even if you aren't actively searching for traps. After recognizing a trap, you may roll an Investigation check to figure out how to avoid it. Use the DC of disabling a trap as a guideline for bypassing a trap, although the DC may vary depending on the discretion of the GM. Starting at 6th level, your experience with traps expands your understanding to magical traps. You have advantage on all Perception checks against all traps. Tool Expertise At 3rd level, choose two of your tool proficiencies. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses either of the chosen proficiencies. Alternatively, you can choose only one tool to gain expertise in, to gain a new tool proficiency instead. You can choose two more of your tool proficiencies to gain this benefit at 7th level, 11th level, and again at 15th level. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Expanded Learning By 7th level, your tinkering has taught you many new things. Gain 2 more tool proficiencies or skill proficiencies from your class list. You learn two additional skill or tool proficiencies at 11th level, and again at 15th level. Trap Tinkering At 10th level, you become a master with traps that you can use your Tinker's tools to disable traps as a substitute for Thieves' tools. Additionally, you may be able to harvest components from disabled traps, up to GM discretion. Components are inert by themselves, but may be used in crafting depending on your Engineering University. A single component is usually worth 20gp, except for the Optics component which is worth 200gp and the Spring component which is worth 2gp. Expensive traps may have more than 1 salvageable component. As a guideline, components should not be worth more than one-fifth the trap's price. Possible components include: Arcane component, Acid component, Cold component, Divine component, Fire component, Force component, Lightning component, Mechanical component, Nature component, Necrotic component, Optics component, Poison component, Psychic componnent, Radiant component, Thunder component, Spring component, and Steam component Improved Trap Tinkering At 17th level, you are so experienced with component harvesting that you can harvest components up to one-half the trap's price. Reliable Talent By 13th level, you have refined your chosen skills until they approach perfection. Whenever you make an ability check that lets you add your proficiency bonus, you can treat a d20 roll of 9 or lower as a 10. Persistent Creations At 17th level, all of your crafted items that formerly had an expiration time of less than 1 week now expire after 1 week. Also your crafted devices now require less fine tuning and maintenance. You can now upkeep 2 fully functional portable labs per day. Magnum Opus At 20th level, you discover a way to permanently enhance your body and/or mind. Choose 2 attribute scores to increase by 4. Your maximum for those scores is now 24. '''Inventions If an inventions has prerequisites, you must meet them to learn it. You can learn the invention at the same time that you meet its prerequisites. Antimagic Cloud Prerequisite: 15th level As an action, you can throw a cannister that explodes into a cloud of vapor and dust made from a magic negating mineral. The Antimagic Cloud has a radius of 10 feet. It cannot be affect by magic nor dispersed by magical wind. A natural wind of at least moderate speed (at least 10 miles per hour) disperses it in 1 minute, and a natural wind of strong or greater speed (at least 20 miles per hour) disperses it in 1 round. The cloud otherwise lasts 30 minutes. Within the Antimagic Cloud, spells can’t be cast, summoned creatures disappear, and even magic items become mundane. The Antimagic Cloud's magic suppression effects function like Antimagic Field. Now that you have the blueprints, an Antimagic Cloud cannister is easy to craft with a small amount of the requisite magic negating material. Each cannister expires after 24 hours if unused. Arcanum Gadget Prerequisite: 12th level You begin to understand deeper truths about the multiverse called an arcanum. Using arcanum, you are able to design gadgets that can mimic spells. Choose one 6th-level spell from any spell list as this arcanum. You can use your arcanum gadget once before it needs to recharge during your long rest. You must provide any costly material component or focus. Because of the unique nature of magic, you cannot craft another with the same blueprint even if the Arcanum Gadget is lost or destroyed. Discuss with your GM about doing a quest to recovering or restoring it. At higher levels, you may pick this as your invention again up to 2 more times. If you choose this as your invention again, you choose one 7th-level spell that can be cast in this way. Choosing this a 3rd time allows you to choose one 8th-level or 9th-level spell that can be cast in this way. You regain all uses of your Arcanum Gadgets when you finish a long rest. Spellcasting Ability Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for your Arcanum Gadgets. You use your Intelligence whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. Use your Invention save DC in place of Spell save DC and Invention attack modifier in place of Spell attack modifier. Boomstick Prerequisite: 5th level This 2-handed firearm deals a spray of pellets in a 15 foot cone. Creatures in the cone that fail their Constitution save vs your Invention DC take differing amounts of damage depending on their distance from you. Targets adjacent to you take 12d4 damage, those 2 squares away take half damage, and those 3 squares away take quarter damage. Additionally, the target gets pushed back a number of feet equal to half the damage. Creatures that make their save take half the damage based on distance and don't get pushed. You can craft enough ammunition to reload this Invention once per long rest. If you are from the University of Ballistics, this invention can be used once after a short or long rest. Flame Thrower Prerequisite: 7th level You crafted a flame thrower that deals 2d6 fire damage in a 15 foot cone. It can be used at-will as an action. A creature that makes a successful Dexterity save versus your Invention save DC takes half damage. If lost or damaged, a new one can be crafted in 8 hours with 20gp worth of fire components in addition to spare parts. The damage increases by 1d6 when you reach 11th leveI (3d6), and 17th leveI (4d6). If you are from the University of Fluid Dyanmics, this invention instead allows you to upgrade your damage dice from d6's to d8's. Flask Launcher You have created a ranged weapon capable of launching alchemical flasks double their max thrown distance. It is a ranged weapon with the ammunition, two-handed, and loading properties. You may user your Invention attack modifier for ranged attack rolls using the flask launcher. Alchemical flasks shot with the launcer deal their normal damage plus your Intelligence modifier as a bonus to the damage rolls. Other characters that use your flask launcher do not add their proficiency bonus to attack rolls nor any Intelligence bonus to damage rolls. If lost or damaged, you can craft a new flask launcher with 20gp worth of mechnical components in addition to spare parts. Gravitational Wave Implosion Bomb You have designed blueprints for a bomb that can temporarily disrupt gravity. When triggered, a Gravitational Wave Implosion Bomb pulls any object or creature within 10 feet to its location. If the object or creature weighs between than 501 lbs and 1000 lbs, it is pulled a maximum of 5 feet. Any creature over 1000 lbs or not completely in the 10 foot radius is immune to the pull. A batch of 3 Gravitational Wave Implosion Bombs requires 20 gp worth of Force components. You can craft 1 batch within 8 hours. Unused bombs expire in 24 hours. A Gravitation Wave Implosion Bomb can be thrown up to 20 feet using the attack action, and may be shot out of the Flask Launcher. Hookshot You can fire a reuseable grappling hook up to 15 feet to either pull yourself to the target or to pull the target to you, depending which is lighter. Make an attack roll with your Invention Attack Modifier vs the AC of the target as a bonus action. If you target a creature or an item carried by a creature, the creature may make an Atheletics or Acrobatics check to oppose your roll. It is up to DM discretion on what cannot be targetted by the Hookshot. Hyperbolic Shoes Prerequisite: proficiency in Cobbler's tools Comfortable and supportive shoes do wonders. Anyone wearing the ergonomic design can travel for 9 hours a day before a Forced March, instead of 8. Additionally, the wearer has a +1 bonus on any ability check that uses the feet, such as, balancing, jumping, running, or sneaking. You start with 1 pair of Hyperbolic Shoes for yourself when you choose this invention, but you can craft more for your party. Ranged Scope Through your tinkering, you created a scope out of spare parts. Choose a ranged weapon to attach a scope to. All your ranged attacks from that ranged weapon have a +2 bonus to attack rolls. You can attach the scope to your automata. The scope only works for you and your automata since it requires so much fine tuning. You can craft another scope within 8 hours using optics component costing 200gp in addition to spare parts. You may forego the cost of the optics component if you are proficient in Glassblower's tools. Superfood Dessert Prerequisite: proficiency in Cook's utensils This nutritional delicacy is the finest in culinary science. It is good for you and tastes irresistible too. It doesn't replace your main dish if you don't want it to, and leaves room in your stomach for your favorite libations. Anyone who eats a serving of Superfood Dessert gains +1 to all their Constitution ability checks for 24 hours. The Superfood Dessert can be prepared from either common herbs or rare fruits. 'Engineers in Eberron' Engineers in Khorvaire are a new faction. The Dragonmarked Houses have varying degrees of animousity directed at engineers and Engineering Universities. Engineering Universities Many University engineers join the Tinkers Guild which are a group of roaming tradesmen who travel town to town repairing damaged goods. Category:Classes Category:Homebrew Category:5e D&D